jelenafandomcom-20200215-history
It's All Gonna Be Okay
"It's All Gonna Be Okay" is a leaked song and it features Jaden Smith. The song was never supposed to be released for the public to hear, it's personal and made specifically for Selena Gomez. Audio Lyrics Intro It’s all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay I'll be waiting for you 1 Tell me is it wrong, wrong for me to say this That our relationship's been rough for a long time Baby do you care? Care about my heart babe Acting like it don't phase you Baby girl I wanna make you I wanna make you mine Chorus It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay I’ll be waiting for you 2 Baby if you take my hand We can never go nowhere Can’t you feel the love in the air? Oh you know I got you baby Tell me Do you love me? Do you need me? Do you want me babe? Cause I got you, and I’ll never let you go go go Tell me Do you love me? Do you need me? Do you want me babe? Cause I got you, and I’ll never let you go go go Pre-Chorus Oh I don't wanna do this Oh I don't wanna do this If you're coming here saying that you only wanna be friends Oh I don't wanna do this No I don't wanna do this When you're down for the week and then you're gone for the weekend Chorus It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay I'll be waiting for you 3 Baby if you take my hand (my hand) We can never go nowhere (nowhere) Can’t you feel the love in the air? (in the air) Oh you know I got you baby Tell me Do you love me? Do you need me? Do you want me babe? Cause I got you, and I’ll never let you go go go Tell me Do you love me? Do you need me? Do you want me babe? Cause I got you, and I’ll never let you go go go 4: Jaden Smith So when the lights turn off And this love don’t last There is one question I would ask Is it cause when we first started We was moving really fast? Is it cause it was blurry And we worried about the past? Well now baby girl I’m starting fresh Every time I see you like we never met Better yet Imma get a jet We fly to Paris on the wheel like it was ferris Baby girl you’re who I cherish Girl don’t worry about your parents We gon’ chill And girl I’ll be your biggest crush When I walk up in the room girl you know I see you blush Hush Girl I know you feel this slush Girl you always on my side cause you know that that’s a must Yeah that’s us Pre-Chorus Tell me Do you love me? Do you need me? Do you want me babe? Cause I got you, and I’ll never let you go go go Tell me Do you love me? Do you need me? Do you want me babe? Cause I got you, and I’ll never let you go go go Chorus It’s all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay It's all gonna be okay I'll be waiting for you Category:Jelena Category:Jelena Songs Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs